


Birth

by Love_Psycho



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Birth, Brothers, Demons, Fantasy, Gen, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin remembers his birth. Remembers, and knows a secret because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth

The moment that Yukio says that Rin gave him a Mashō at birth, Rin knows it is a lie. Not that Yukio knows it as such; no, to Yukio he is speaking the truth.

But Rin knows otherwise.

It stays in the back of his mind all throughout their fight and the classes afterwards. When he finds out he's being put in the old boys' dorm with his brother as his “warden”. It's there, always there.

Rin knows that Yukio can't have gotten a Mashō from him. After all, as strange as it sounds, Rin remembers his birth.

* * *

Rin doesn't like remembering it, for various reasons. But sometimes he will dream of it, dream of the dark, the pressure, the wet, the first scream.

He remembers being pushed from his mother's body and being so angry. For so long it was _home_ , all he knows, and now he's separated from it. Worse, he is separated from his brother.

So he screams.

He remembers strange hands on him and he remembers screaming louder, the scent of burning flesh. Loud yells and panicking sounds coming from others, before he is finally half-dropped on his mother's chest. He knows this woman is his mother, just _knows_ , so it calms him.

Looking back now, he knows he called the blue flames to him for the very first time then. Controlled them for the first time as well.

Even when the baby soon to be named Yukio is placed next to him, he doesn't hurt him. He loves him, already **loves** him with such a fierceness. He smells something is wrong, always knew something was wrong, but loves him ever the more for his fragileness because despite that he never stopped or gave up.

Gave up what, Rin isn't certain of and in fact shies away from. But he knows that he could not have given Yukio a mashō. Because the last memory he has of that time, aside from a wordless lullaby from their mother, is that he extended his flames to warm his brother. Not to harm him, but protect him.

He fell asleep after that and woke up with only Yukio beside him. Mother is gone and he cries once more because of that.

That is all Rin remembers, but it is enough to make Rin wonder if anyone knows the truth.

That Yukio has always been his brother in truth. Has always been, in fact, a half-demon.

Though at times he wonders about Mephisto, he thinks that maybe, just maybe, even the clown doesn't know the truth.

There is no human twin.

There is only the half-demon _twins_.

**Author's Note:**

> Weird ass idea to end all weird ass ideas. At least so far. Brought upon by my weird headcanons about demons and demonic possession. If you wish to hear them, ask. In fact, please ask. I'd LOVE to go on about how I SCIENCE the demons and demonic possession, as well as Masho.
> 
> Magic fudge for comments!


End file.
